Ondas do destino
by Rina Inverse
Summary: Conta a história de Sakura depois do filme: A carta selada. Fala sobre os poderes ocultos de Tomoyo. E fala tbm sobe o pai de Madoushi. COMPLETA


OOOI, gente!!!!!!! Essa é a minha primeira fic, mas espero que gostem!!! Eu  
tive muito trabalho pra fazer a história, e agradeço a minha amiga Sarah  
que me ajudou a fazer!!!!!!!!!  
Está completa!!!  
Ondas do destino  
Era um dia normal para a Sakura, uma menina de 12 anos, na metade do sexto  
ano letivo. Nunca mais tinha usado magia, dês de que a carta vazio fora  
capturada; estava sendo quase uma pessoa normal, a não ser por causa de um  
certo bichinho de pelúcia amarelo limão...  
- Sakura, por que você tem que voltar da escola todo dia com aquele  
moleque??? - disse Kero, sem medir as palavras.  
- Oras, Kero, é porque eu gosto de ter a companhia dele, e não gosto que  
você fique reclamando dele... e nem sobre que eu não uso mais... magia -  
Sakura pronunciou a palavra 'magia' com um tom de agonia, sem contar uma  
pontada de receio.  
Sakura estava em seu quarto, sentada à frente de sua escrivaninha, olhando  
de Kero, que estava a sua frente, ainda implicando sobre Shoran, mas não  
escutava uma palavra; para o livro, que agora estava escrito em sua capa:  
THE SAKURA. Esse livro lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Boas e ruins. E, mesmo  
com as lembranças más, a menina ainda queria que houvesse mais cartas a ser  
capturada...  
Com um estampido, a porta se abriu.  
- Touya! Por que você não bate na porta?! - assustou-se Sakura.  
- Eu queria te pegar de surpresa pra ver se não tava fazendo nada de  
estranho com essa coisa - olhou para Kero com o olhar desconfiado com que  
sempre o olhara. A única coisa que havia mudado é a de que seu irmão agora  
sabia da existência de tudo, portanto, Kero não segurava a língua...  
- Coisa??? Como se atreve a chamar o mitológico ser de olhos dourados,  
guardião do livro, de COISA??? - Kero voava bruscamente e sacudia os  
braços.  
- Mitológico ser? Me parece mais um bichinho de pelúcia de um parque de  
diversões!  
Kero fez menção de puxar briga com Touya, então Sakura, com um aceno de  
mão, petrificou Kero, que continuava a falar sem parar, mas agora, imóvel.  
- Sakura, o pai tá chegando, então fala pro bichinho de pelúcia ficar  
quieto - Touya fechou a porta.  
Sakura, com um olhar, fez o pequeno e agitado se mover de novo.  
- Escutou, Kero?! Você tem que ficar quieto! - voltou a dizer Sakura, sem  
dar demonstração do que estava pensando.  
A garota deu uma pequena olhada pela janela a sua frente, e viu Tomoyo, que  
nem a ouviu chamar.  
- Aiaiai! Já vai, foi culpa do Kero! - berrou.  
- Tsc! Tudo é culpa minha... - reclamou o guardião.  
Kero esperou no quarto, e enquanto Sakura saía para atender a amiga, sentiu  
uma energia forte, que não era de Sakura. Estranhou. Mas estranhou ainda  
mais quando sentiu uma segunda energia. E o pior: maligna.  
Quando Sakura voltava com Tomoyo ansiosa para conversar, Kero berra:  
- Sakura! Rápido, vista alguma coisa pra sair, é uma emergência!!!!!!!!  
- Como assim?  
- Te explico depois, rápido!  
Tomoyo tinha parado de fazer roupas para a Sakura fazia alguns meses. Agora  
ajudava a mãe na sua nova loja de roupas (fora a loja de brinquedos), a S&T  
estilos, e servia como estilista. Ela suspirava por não ter mais tempo para  
fazer roupas para a Sakura.  
Sakura vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou. Saiu atrás de Kero, e desceu  
as escadas com Tomoyo, quando descobriu que seu pai estava lá embaixo.  
Sakura se lembrou de que seu irmão havia a avisado de que ele ia chegar.  
Quando o pai de família foi se virar, Touya falou de repente:  
- Pai, olha! O que é aquilo?! - Touya apontava pela janela, para algo que  
não existia; enquanto Sakura saía acompanhada por Kero e Tomoyo.  
Kero respirou fundo.  
- Aaah, essa foi por pouco...  
Quando eles pararam um tempo para respirar, Sakura disse:  
- A propósito, qual era a emergência?  
Kero, que havia se esquecido completamente disso, gritou:  
- AAAAH, NÃO! TINHA ME ESQUECIDO! SAKURA, ME SIGA!!!!  
Kero saiu voando mais rápido que o normal, e Sakura o seguiu, sem conseguir  
fazer nenhuma pergunta.  
Viu que ele voava para a torre do relógio, que estranhamente, por perto não  
havia ninguém.  
- Se parece de quando Eriol estava fazendo aquelas coisas, lembra? -  
perguntou Tomoyo, seu vestido balançando fortemente.  
- Ah, falando nisso! - Sakura pegou sua mochila e tirou de dentro um  
celular - Preciso ligar pedindo ajuda do Shoran, né?  
- Sakura! É uma emergência que o seu guardião está falando, e você está  
ligando para esse moleque?! - Kero se sentiu rejeitado - Sakuraaaaaa.....  
- Kero - chamou Tomoyo suavemente -, você poderia deixar a Sakura em paz  
pelo menos nessas coisas... - e deu uma olhadinha em Sakura discando os  
números - Ela não pode evitar, mesmo que queira... Ah, mas com certeza ela  
não gostaria de evitar! Isso é tão encantador! - a aparição dessa frase de  
Tomoyo fez Kero perceber de que Tomoyo não tinha mudado tanto, apesar de  
ter parado de filmar e de fazer roupas para a amiga.  
- Ah! O Shoran não atende...  
- Sakura! - recomeçou Kero - Tem uma energia maligna vindo da torre do  
relógio!  
- Energia maligna?  
Sakura saiu em disparada na frente de todos. Lá em cima, surpreendeu-se em  
ver o buraco que foi criado pela carta vazio.  
Do outro lado do buraco, encontrava-se um homem com uma capa preta, com  
detalhes dourados. Ele não fez questão de se virar quando Sakura chegou.  
Mas, quando Tomoyo entrou no lugar, ele se virou no mesmo instante, e  
sussurrou:  
- Samiri?  
Tomoyo olhou para o homem, cujo rosto estava escondido pela capa.  
- Está falando de mim?  
Neste momento, uma bolha transparente começou a se formar em volta de  
Tomoyo. A bolha voou rapidamente, e Sakura não pôde alcançar.  
Sakura usou a chave do livro The Sakura e chamou a carta alada. Mas as asas  
não nasceram nas suas costas, a garota sentiu que a energia do buraco  
anulava a sua magia. Kero, observando tudo, gritou:  
- Sakura, tente usar a carta esperança!  
- Mas eu nunca consegui usá-la!  
- Sempre tem uma primeira vez...  
Sakura levantou o seu báculo e puxou a carta esperança de seu bolso. Nunca  
tinha sido utilizada, porém estava muito quente.  
- Carta poderosa e dotada de magia, empreste-me a sua energia e me ajude a  
fechar o buraco! Esperança! - A carta flutuou alguns centímetros, e ficou  
bem em cima do buraco. Quando Sakura pensou que ela ia fechar o rombo, a  
carta rosa caiu, sendo engolida pela escuridão. Depois se lembrou, enquanto  
a carta ia sumindo da sua visão, o esforço que precisou para capturá-la, e  
segurou o choro, que estava a sufocando... Já fazia três meses dês de que  
tinha capturado a carta e... lá se foi.  
Kero, não querendo forçá-la a fazer alguma coisa, num salto, tornou-se um  
leão dourado, e voou atrás do mago. Este, vendo o guardião chegar, com um  
gesto da mão esquerda, um buraco negro se abriu na sua mão, sugando tudo  
que tinha pela frente.  
- Sugador de almas! - exclamou o homem, enquanto Kero ia sendo sugado cada  
vez mais, já na sua forma menor.  
- Escudo! - Sakura usou a carta para fazer uma parede em sua frente,  
evitando ser sugada também.  
O portador do buraco, vendo talvez a perda de tempo que estava fazendo,  
fechou a fonte do vento e foi-se com Tomoyo.  
Kero vinha chegando perto de Sakura, que ainda olhava triste para o buraco,  
e para o além, por onde Tomoyo se foi.  
No aeroporto, Shoran esperava encostado na parede, onde pessoas passavam  
pela sua frente. De repente, uma menina de cabelos compridos, enrolados em  
dois coques, apareceu em sua frente.  
- Ah, MeiLin, mas que demora, hein? - reclamou Shoran, impaciente.  
- Não foi culpa minha, foi porque eles não estavam querendo deixar a minha  
mala passar.  
- Hã? MeiLin... - disse Shoran assustado - o que você tem aí na mala???  
- Arco e flecha... e de monte!!! - respondeu MeiLin alegre - A propósito,  
onde está Sakura? Achei que você sempre andava com ela, agora.  
- Como...? - Shoran sentiu o rosto corar involuntariamente.  
- Aaah, ela não veio, que pena... Não é, Shoran?! - forçou MeiLin.  
Shoran se calou, não querendo responder a pergunta. Não queria responder,  
não podia... Mesmo tendo admitido os sentimentos um ao outro, não havia  
interação muito diferente do que a de um amigo. O garoto deixava as coisas  
passarem, como um consolo.  
Ele começou a andar, em sinal para irem. MeiLin o seguiu, puxando a sua  
pesada bagagem.  
Enquanto andava, Shoran imaginou por um momento, que nunca queria contar a  
prima que havia tentado ligar para Sakura, porém ninguém atendeu. Acelerou  
o passo. MeiLin, atrás, sem estranhar, andou mais depressa também.  
Sakura voltava para a casa, triste, por ter perdido os rastros da amiga.  
Pensava furiosamente no que poderia fazer para salvá-la, mas nenhuma idéia  
aparecia em sua mente.  
- Sakura, nós vamos encontrar um jeito, a Tomoyo vai nos dar sinais, eu  
sei!  
- Como pode saber disso, Kero? - perguntou.  
- Além disso, quando eu comecei a sentir a energia maligna, senti também  
uma energia muito forte, que não sabia de quem era.  
Sakura ergueu a cabeça rapidamente.  
- Energia de Tomoyo??? - surpreendeu-se Sakura, ouvindo a possibilidade de  
que a garota possuía poderes mágicos, como ninguém havia suspeitado.  
Enquanto deixava os pensamentos voarem, Sakura viu um bilhete grudado na  
porta:  
"Sakura, saímos para visitar a casa de Sonomi Daidouji. Voltamos logo".  
- Ah, ótimo! Assim dá pra gente pesquisar pra onde foi a Tomoyo e o cara! -  
alegrou-se Sakura.  
- Sakura - interrompeu Kero -, acho que o telefone está tocando...  
A garota entrou na casa apressada, pensando ser o pai, que iria dizer que  
estava voltando, quebrando a sua chance de achar Tomoyo.  
- A... alô? - falou, baixinho.  
Lá na casa de Shoran, MeiLin usava o telefone. Ela falava, como se nada de  
errado estivesse acontecendo por lá.  
- Sakura! Mas como isso foi acontecer? - sem nem dar uma despedida, MeiLin  
bateu o telefone, e correu até o primo - Shoran!! Você precisa ir na casa  
de Sakura! Agora mesmo!  
Em poucos minutos, os dois chegavam correndo desesperados até onde Sakura  
estava. Estranhamente, sem bater na porta, a figura vestida com uma roupa  
que não era de Tomoyo, veio atender rapidamente MeiLin e Shoran.  
- Mas o que aconteceu, Sakura?! - perguntava MeiLin assustada.  
Kero apareceu ao lado da menina, e suspirou alto.  
- Tomoyo foi seqüestrada por um doido que tem um buraco sugador de almas na  
mão esquerda.  
- Quando passamos na frente do parque, onde antigamente era a casa de  
Eriol, senti uma energia maligna, seria da mesma pessoa? - disse Shoran,  
medindo as palavras para não assustar Sakura. Quando olhou para o rosto  
assustado e desesperado de Sakura, Shoran sentiu que teria que se esforçar  
o máximo para poder salvar Tomoyo, mesmo que não pudesse ajudar em tanta  
coisa.  
Shoran lembrou-se de quando Eriol havia prendido Tomoyo na sala de artes,  
há um ano atrás, e lembrou de como Sakura tinha ficado desesperada.  
- Ótimo! - exclamou Kero - Vamos até o parque e procurar o cara!!!  
- Então vamos lá! - Sakura falou ao mesmo tempo em que reunia todas as  
esperanças que restavam na sua alma.  
Sakura saiu correndo na frente de todos. Enquanto olhava ao seu redor,  
notava que não havia ninguém novamente. Depois, notava que não havia  
ninguém na cidade toda.  
- Parece que as pessoas sumiram desse planeta! - a estudante olhava para os  
lados.  
- Talvez a magia desse cara pare o tempo para as pessoas comuns - respondeu  
Kero.  
Shoran parecia preocupado. Até que resolveu falar.  
- Não podemos ir assim sem mais nem menos, precisamos de mais informações  
sobre ele! Ou senão mais um de nós pode ser pego pelo mago.  
Todos pararam. Sakura, como se não tivesse ouvido nada, continuou correndo.  
- Sakura! - gritou Shoran, e saiu correndo novamente atrás dela, enquanto  
os outros ficavam parados assistindo a cena.  
Em um instante, Sakura havia chegado no parque, que igualmente a todo o  
resto estava deserto. Shoran chegou segundos depois de Sakura.  
- Sakura... o parque... tem uma barraca... - ofegava Shoran - e é de lá que  
vem a energia maligna. CORRA!!!  
Ela obedeceu, Shoran as suas costas recuperando o fôlego. Uma barraca roxa,  
que parecia muito velha, apesar do parque ser novo, estava a sua frente.  
Abriu as cortinas tão rápido, que o vento balançou seus cabelos.  
Tomoyo se encontrava presa na mesma bolha que a seqüestrou. O mago se  
encontrava cavando um certo ponto embaixo da barraca.  
- Mas o que... - Sakura não entendeu a estranha cena - Quem é você?! -  
perguntou sem medo.  
- Veio até aqui, mocinha? Eu sou... o profeta dos quatro elementos... Mas  
você não deveria ter vindo, garota... não mesmo... - ele falava sem dar a  
menor reação de surpresa. Quando Shoran entrou, o profeta perguntou - Vejo  
que você é descendente do mago Clow, não é, garoto?  
- Eu sou! E por que você está fazendo essas coisas?  
- Sempre gostei de responder perguntas, porém não gosto de revelar o que eu  
faço... - o homem pareceu pensar um pouco - Eu desejo juntar todas os tipos  
de magia do mundo. Aquele buraco foi um grande avanço, mas só deu para  
perceber que algo o fez, e vim em busca disso.  
- Então é isso que você quer? - Shoran falou com uma pontada de amargura -  
A carta que busca já está com Sakura.  
Ela perceber apenas agora o que o profeta dos quatro elementos buscava: a  
carta Vazio. A carta havia virado Esperança, porém ela caíra no buraco.  
Essa lembrança ainda lhe trazia tristeza, mas não sabia por quê; talvez  
porque deu trabalho para capturá-la. Mas não era isso.  
- Então por que pegou Tomoyo?! - Sakura tentou esquecer a carta.  
- Não vê? Ela é uma magia preciosa... - olhou para Tomoyo, e lhe lançou um  
olhar assustador, que a garota nem pareceu ver.  
Com vários passos fortes como sinal, chegaram Kero e MeiLin chegaram para  
ver o que estava acontecendo.  
- Tomoyo! - preocupou-se MeiLin.  
Sakura, como um reflexo, pegou a chave do livro, que se transformou no  
báculo rapidamente.  
- Carta parada e esquecida através do tempo, ajude-me a derrotar alguém que  
nos perturba! Vento! - um vento forte assoprou por trás de Sakura, levando  
para longe a barraca, juntamente com toda a terra que o mago tirara do  
lugar. A bolha de Tomoyo estourou, esta correu para trás de MeiLin, onde o  
vento não batia tão forte. Com a capa balançando fortemente, o mago abriu o  
seu buraco negro, que sugou tudo que tinha em volta.  
- Use a carta cadeado, Sakura! - gritou Shoran, que se segurava numa estaca  
no fincada no chão.  
Quando Sakura ia puxando a carta, Kero reclamou, talvez de inveja, ou por  
raiva, de saber que o garoto sabia mais que ele:  
- Droga! Eu ia dizer isso agora! - Kero estava no bolso da camiseta de  
MeiLin, mas mesmo assim, se segurava firmemente no tecido.  
Já a Tomoyo, parecia não notar o vento imenso que estava os sugando, e  
ficava parada, sem se agarrar em nada ou fazer o menor esforço; apenas seus  
cabelos balançavam.  
- Cadeado! - gritou Sakura, tomando cuidado para não ser sugada. Uma sombra  
em forma de cadeado tampou o buraco do profeta. Este viu o seu sugador de  
almas fechado, e depois para Sakura e Tomoyo. Ele sumiu, sem deixar  
rastros.  
MeiLin, ainda olhava espantada de onde o mago se foi.  
- O que foi, MeiLin? - Sakura não resistiu a pergunta.  
- O... o que aconteceu? - perguntou como se sentisse idiota.  
- Como assim?! - ela ainda não entendia o que a chinesa estava tentando  
dizer.  
- Você por acaso não entendeu o que o profeta era? - perguntou Shoran.  
- Que profeta? - disse MeiLin como resposta.  
Todos se entreolharam. Kero concluiu:  
- Provavelmente podem ver o cara aqueles que possuem magia.  
Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e exclamou:  
- Pobre Tomoyo! Então ela não deve ter entendido nada!  
- Pra onde foi o profeta? - perguntou - Ele sumiu de repente, que  
estranho...  
- To... Tomoyo, você viu ele? - Sakura ficou espantada. Olhando para  
Tomoyo, lembrou-se da carta Esperança que perdera, não sabia por que, mas a  
lembrança da carta a deixou triste novamente.  
- Sakura... Bem... eu o vi. Alguma coisa estranha nisso? - Tomoyo parecia  
um tanto ingênua demais para o assunto, como ela sempre foi. Sempre fora  
uma grande especialista em sentimentos, mas quando se tratava de magia,  
parecia que virava outra pessoa.  
- Vamos para a minha casa - proclamou Shoran -, temos que discutir mais  
sobre o profeta.  
Sakura concordou. E, com a palavra de Sakura, todos resolveram ir.  
Enquanto andavam lentamente pela cidade, que ainda estava vazia, Sakura  
olhava a paisagem monótona, que sempre estava cheia de pessoas, gente  
falando, que agora, estava totalmente triste. Sentiu o vento bater em seu  
rosto, como um consolo. Esse vento, lembrou o mesmo vento que bateu no seu  
rosto há mais ou menos 2 anos: Ieran lhe dizia: "tome cuidado com a água".  
Por que se lembrara disso? O que isso tinha a ver com o profeta dos quatro  
elementos?  
Chegando na casa de Shoran, Sakura contou sobre a carta Esperança, sobre as  
coisas que lembrou com apenas um sopro do vento. Enfim, contou tudo que  
sabia, nos mínimos detalhes. Kero, pensativo, começou a pensar alto:  
- Huum... profeta dos quatro elementos... não é estranho...  
- Já sei! - exclamou Sakura - Vamos ligar para o Eriol, ele deve saber de  
alguma coisa!  
Sakura pegou o telefone e discou o número, enquanto todos estavam  
incomodamente grudados a ela, querendo escutar o que iam falar.  
- Aiaiai... Gente, desencosta um pouco... Hã? Eriol? Aqui é a Sakura...  
Sakura explicou em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu.  
- Sakura - começou Eriol -, o profeta dos quatro elementos foi um grande  
vidente, como a sua filha, Madoushi.  
- A vidente da água? Eu já me encontrei com ela!  
- Isso mesmo. Mas ele era um pouco diferente da filha. Ele usava os quatro  
elementos para fazer profecias. Um dia, ele resolveu criar filhas, para  
poder lhes ensinar a arte das visões. Ele criou Madoushi, Ifurita, WingChun  
e ChunLi. Cada uma com o seu elemento. Madoushi foi a que morreu primeiro,  
depois do pai. Depois de um tempo, foram-se as outras três.  
- Um momento, Eriol! Quer dizer que o profeta dos quatro elementos já  
morreu?  
- Deve ser por isso que MeiLin não consegue vê-lo.  
- Mas Tomoyo conseguiu ver o mago.  
- Sakura, às vezes os poderes não dão vestígios antes da hora...  
- Espere aí... então... O HOMEM É UM ESPÍRITO?!  
- Provavelmente...  
Os outros, que escutavam colados ao telefone, sentiu um certo tremelique  
que vinha de Sakura. Depois se lembraram a agonia da menina por espíritos.  
- Sakura - recomeçou a reencarnação de mago Clow -, no processo em que o  
profeta usou para criar as quatro filhas, um rombo negro ficou em sua mão  
esquerda, conhecida como o sugador de almas. Cuidado com essa mão, Sakura.  
- Entendi.  
Tomoyo desencostou um pouco do telefone. Sentiu-se tonta. Ela caiu no sofá,  
a mão na cabeça.  
- Algum problema aí, Sakura? - perguntou Eriol, com a sua costumeira voz  
calma.  
- Tomoyo está se sentindo mal. Depois eu te ligo! - Sakura bateu o telefone  
na base com força - Tomoyo, o que foi?!  
Sakura olhou preocupada para Tomoyo, e viu que o seu enfeite de cabelos  
sumira.  
- Mas o que... o que aconteceu?  
- Tomoyo - Shoran olhava para o ponto de onde o enfeite desapareceu -, onde  
você tinha conseguido esse enfeite?  
- Acho que foi a minha empregada que tinha me dado quando ia começar as  
aulas.  
- Alguém está mudando o passado!!! - gritou Kero, socando a cabeça,  
sentindo-se idiota por não ter percebido antes - Aquele cara está tentando  
mudar o passado, talvez tentando fazer alguma coisa com a Tomoyo... ou até  
mesmo...  
- Roubar as cartas Clow - completou Shoran - Ele queria conseguir todos os  
tipos de magia... Então...  
- Eu vou impedir! - interrompeu Sakura - Eu vou voltar para o passado!!!  
- Mas como você vai fazer isso, Sakura? - MeiLin prestava atenção curiosa,  
mesmo parecendo que ela não estava entendendo uma palavra.  
- Eu vou usar a carta retorno, assim eu posso ir para o passado e impedir o  
mago de fazer desastres!!!  
Enquanto isso, no passado, quando Tomoyo tinha apenas 10 anos, o estranho  
profeta dos quatro elementos segurava uma mulher pelos braços, tentando  
obrigá-la a dar informações para si.  
- Diga onde fica a casa de Tomoyo Daidouji.  
- O que vai fazer com ela?! - perguntava a empregada desesperada - Eu não  
vou dizer!  
O mago olhou para uma prateleira ao seu lado; estava numa casa abandonada,  
o qual parecia ser seu, no passado. Na prateleira se encontrava uma pedra  
verde musgo, que pegou lentamente. A mesma foi aproximando da mulher que  
choramingava tomada pelo desespero.  
- Nesse caso, tenho de tomar medidas drásticas - falou diabolicamente.  
Sakura se preparava para usar a carta em todos, mas parou por um momento.  
- Eu tinha me esquecido, mas... - olhou para MeiLin e Shoran - Quem é  
Samiri?  
- MeiLin, quem era mesmo Samiri? - Shoran procurou obter a resposta pela  
prima, que respondeu:  
- Ah, não é aquela sacerdotisa de anos atrás? - falava com facilidade -  
Aquela que combatia um vidente que usava quatro elementos...  
- Mas então... - Sakura começou a refletir - por que o profeta a chamava de  
Samiri?  
- Quem? - perguntou Shoran.  
- Tomoyo - respondeu, olhando a amiga, e novamente se lembrou da carta  
esperança, que caíra no buraco escuro.  
Todos refletiram por um momento. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio,  
Kero falou alto:  
- Profeta é o mesmo de vidente. O vidente de quem MeiLin falava é  
obviamente o profeta dos quatro elementos. Pai de Madoushi. Ele era meio  
diabólico, e odiava o mago Clow... sim, era isso mesmo.  
Shoran escutava com atenção as informações de Kero.  
- Sim, era isso. Minha mãe já contou essa história pra mim e minhas irmãs.  
A filha mais velha era Madoushi, e era a mais odiada pelo pai, porque ela  
gostava de Clow, e não o odiava, como as irmãs e o pai. Como o cara era  
diabólico, Samiri, uma sacerdotisa da China, o combatia...  
Sakura, que não havia perdido um lance sequer, lançou uma pergunta que  
intrigou todos.  
- O que a Tomoyo tem a ver com ela, pra ser chamada assim?  
- Talvez... - Kero pensava muito - Talvez Tomoyo seja uma reencarnação  
dela.  
- O quê?!!!  
O mago se concentrava muito. Ergueu a mão, um filete branco saía pela sua  
mão. O filete ia subindo, e ficando verde musgo. O fino brilho se dividiu  
em três, um vermelho, um verde e um azul. Cada um dos brilhos virou uma  
mulher. A vermelha, uma de cabelos negros com um certo brilho ruivo,  
compridos, olhos vermelho sangue, vestia roupas curtas e justas; a verde,  
se tornou uma mulher de cabelos curtos, loiros com mechas verdes que  
lembravam o verde das folhas da primavera, e olhos verde esmeralda, alta e  
roupas compridas; a de azul, uma de cabelos negros nos ombros, um vestido  
branco e prata, olhos extremamente negros.  
As três reverenciaram o mago, e o olhou nos olhos, pedindo instruções. Mas  
antes, Ifurita, a vidente do fogo, olhou para os lados e perguntou:  
- E quanto a Madoushi, a mais poderosa?  
Este respondeu:  
- Poderosa sim, inteligente, não. Como poderíamos chamá-la, sendo que quem  
devemos combater é atualmente dona das cartas de Clow?  
- O que devemos fazer? - perguntou WingChun, a poderosa vidente do vento.  
- Há uma pequena maga, muito poderosa, portadora das cartas de Clow. Eu  
estou no passado, tentando encontrar as cartas de Clow e matar Samiri.  
- Samiri novamente? Aquela maldita... - disse a ChunLi, a mais calada de  
todas.  
- Ela está no corpo de uma menina, que nesse tempo está desprotegida, e  
podemos matá-la com segurança. O trabalho de vocês, será impedir que a maga  
atrapalhe o meu trabalho, pois quando ela souber que estou no passado, irá  
tentar me parar. O segundo, será trazer Samiri para mim, com certeza vocês  
reconhecerão o poder da sacerdotisa. Depois que eu sugar os poderes dela,  
poderei matá-la nesse tempo.  
Sakura, agora preparada, puxava a carta retorno.  
- Toquem na carta - disse, e todos obedeceram. Com um estalo, Sakura se viu  
no mesmo lugar, mas notou que os objetos ainda não estavam onde está há  
alguns anos no futuro.  
- Deve ser quando Shoran ainda não veio para cá - disse Tomoyo, que pareceu  
entender tudo num segundo.  
E ela estava certa. Estava no ano em que Sakura estava entrando na quarta  
série, no ano em que encontrou as cartas Clow. Não sabia por que, mas  
Sakura não se conteve em olhar para Tomoyo, que lhe trazia lembranças más,  
como o da carta Esperança, mas olhou.  
- Kero, aquela energia que você tinha sentido... junto com o do mago...  
seria de Tomoyo? - falou, e pareceu que levou uma facada na barriga. Pensar  
que a sua melhor amiga seria a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa.  
- Talvez - respondeu Kero, que parecia medir as palavras -, talvez sim,  
talvez não...  
De repente, Sakura começou a pensar em seu próprio destino, pensando em  
como seria a sua vida se não tivesse aberto o livro The Clow. Sim, claro,  
ela não ia ter conhecido Shoran, muito menos Kero, mas... Algo a obrigava a  
pensar no destino. Será que o destino já estava escrito? Será que, se a  
Sakura não tivesse aberto o livro, não teria conhecido nem Tomoyo, que  
antigamente parecia ser uma pessoa completamente normal? Nem suas amigas,  
nem Yukito, que chegara a conhecer exatamente por causa das cartas Clow?  
Não sabia por que, mas queria saber, como seria a sua vida, se não tivesse  
todos esses poderes mágicos. Se o destino já estava escrito, a sua vida não  
teria começado sem que o livro se abrisse...  
Três rápidos vultos tiraram a sua mente das ilusões. Por um momento pensou  
que era simples ventos, que não queriam causar nenhum mal a uma pessoa. Mas  
quando passaram mais uma vez, notou que eram coloridos. Sim! Cor de roupas;  
são pessoas.  
- Quem são vocês?! - a garota tentava acompanhar o movimento rápido dos  
três, mas não conseguia. Sem pensar no que aconteceria direito, pois o  
pensamento de seu destino ainda martelava a sua mente. Pegou bruscamente a  
carta fogo. Sem nem falar as palavras que sempre falava para usar as  
cartas, sem mais nem menos, a carta começou a reagir, sem dar sinal nenhum.  
A carta fez um círculo de fogo, que se expandiu, atingindo o alvo. Elas  
revelaram a aparência: Ifurita, WingChun e ChunLi.  
De início, todos estranharam suas roupas, mas logo notaram que vinham à  
pedido do profeta.  
- Então vocês são as filhas do profeta, hein?! - Sakura falava mais  
imprudentemente do que nunca. Não estava pensando nas conseqüências. Nem em  
seus amigos. Em ninguém, pensando que o alvo fosse ela. Por um lado, estava  
certo. Mas no momento, viu o que queriam: Tomoyo.  
As irmãs formaram um círculo em volta de Tomoyo. Rodaram rapidamente, e  
cada uma saltou para um lado. Quando se deu conta, a amiga tinha sumido.  
Kero, ao seu lado, saltou se transformando no leão de fogo, voando para  
todos os lados, procurando por Tomoyo. Já era tarde demais, ela tinha  
sumido.  
- "Ah, não!" - pensou Sakura - "Deixei acontecer de novo, o mesmo erro,  
deixando Tomoyo desprotegida! É tudo culpa minha, como pude ser tão tola?!"  
- o desespero tomava conta de Sakura.  
- Acalme-se - dizia Shoran, mesmo parecendo não fazer efeito - Temos de  
seguir em frente, tenho certeza de que se encontrarmos o profeta,  
encontraremos também Tomoyo.  
- É... talvez - Sakura disse a palavra que Kero tanto dissera e não  
gostara, uma palavra que não define o que acontecerá, como o destino.  
MeiLin, parada, observava o que acontecia, como se o que estava acontecendo  
era muito estranho.  
- Sakura... - começou, ofegante - por que eu as vejo e não vejo o mago?  
Aparentemente ninguém tinha a ouvido. A resposta da pergunta era  
praticamente óbvia, mas perguntara, tentando tirar o drama que parecia não  
querer largar o grupo, jogando-os ao precipício da tristeza, caindo cada  
vez mais.  
- "As garotas são reencarnações" - MeiLin pensava, respondendo a si mesmo,  
não querendo que alguém notasse a sua depressão - "O vidente deve tê-las  
ressuscitado, porém ele continua sendo um fantasma".  
Ergueu a cabeça, e deu mais uma olhada na triste cena: Sakura cabisbaixa,  
fugindo da realidade, encarando como se tudo fosse um sonho. Shoran, mesmo  
não transparecendo, estava desanimado, ainda observando o ponto em que  
Tomoyo sumira; Kero, voava em círculos, já na sua forma pequena. Apenas  
MeiLin, ali, em pé, como se nada fosse real, como se tudo pudesse ser  
resolvido num piscar de olhos. Mesmo que não fosse... mesmo que não fosse  
assim, não custaria tentar; um impulso estranho tomou conta de si, tomou  
conta da menina, que há dois anos, era uma pessoa muito imprudente, que  
achava que era a melhor; agora percebia como não conseguiria nada sozinha;  
mas pela primeira vez, parecia que era a única com o pensamento no lugar, a  
única que poderia dar iniciativa para todo o resto...  
- Vocês três aí! - berrou, chamando a atenção de Shoran, Sakura e Kero -  
Não acham que já passou tempo demais parados, ficando aí, sonhando  
acordados, como se tudo fosse um sonho?! - MeiLin, a garota que parecia tão  
forte, uma única vez, lutava contra as lágrimas, que não sabia de onde  
vinham; vinha-se pela tristeza, ou se vinham pela coragem, que não estava  
se segurando dentro da sua alma - E a Tomoyo?! Pode estar morrendo de medo  
agora, e ninguém pensou em salvá-la??? - MeiLin batia os pés, raiva,  
tristeza, medo, ou qualquer outro sentimento que não queria expressar,  
parecia estar indo terra abaixo, sendo pisoteada pelos pés da própria dona.  
Com um último grito, mais forte que os outros, disse, como uma sentença  
final - O destino pode ser mudado!!!  
A última frase ultrapassou a alma de todos, como se transbordasse coragem,  
acreditar que o destino, ainda não estava escrito, como Sakura pensara. E  
Kero, como se esperava um último impulso pra começar a falar, gritou:  
- Sakura, vamos lá, cadê a menina que eu conheci há dois anos, cheia de  
alegria e coragem, esperança, que ninguém conseguia parar? - Sakura ergueu  
a cabeça, e viu os olhos brilhantes de Kero e MeiLin, esperando a  
iniciativa dela.  
Sem esperar, sem falar nada, tentou buscar a última esperança que não fora  
embora junto com a sua carta.  
- Salto!!! - gritou, e sorriu, sem saber se era um sorriso forçado, mas  
saltou pela janela, e os outros acompanharam, em cima de Kero na sua forma  
original.  
- "Espero que..." - Sakura ainda sorria, sem sentido - "a tristeza tenha  
ficado para trás".  
No vôo, uma das garotas, WingChun, apareceu, tentando impedi-los de  
prosseguir.  
- Saia! - ordenou Sakura - Não quero ninguém na minha frente, parada como  
uma parede!  
- Se não quer que eu fique - a voz tenebrosa da garota soou como um vento  
-, os incomodados é que se mudem!!!  
Um vento poderoso fez com que respirar fosse um grande esforço. Sakura não  
conseguia segurar uma carta sequer, pois se tirasse alguma carta do bolso,  
sairia voando. Para ela, o vento trazia palavras de desânimo, de que Tomoyo  
seria morta pelo profeta dos quatro elementos, que o resto também, junto  
com ela, morreria nesse mesmo instante, sufocada pelo vento.  
- "O fogo..." - pensava rapidamente - "ia se apagar com o vento..."  
Pensou ainda mais, com muito esforço, mas por causa do tempo, não tinha  
muita idéia de que cartas estavam em sua posse.  
- "O bosque... ia se partir..." - a cada segundo que demorava pra pensar,  
os outros estavam se sufocando. Kero, num ato de desespero, tentou usar o  
fogo, que, como Sakura havia pensado, se apagou. Não pensou mais, pegou a  
primeira carta que lhe veio à mão, pego cuidadosamente para não ser levado  
pelo ar. Terra. Usou-a, sem pensar em como ela agiria, como se pedisse  
ajuda a ela.  
A terra, tocando levemente no chão, ergueu uma parede gigantesca que os  
cobriu da mulher e do vento. Estava fora da visão dela. Mas e quando a  
achasse? O que faria para proteger todo o resto?  
Por uma fração de segundo, sentiu um fiozinho de ar, que atravessou a  
parede. Mas depois, viu que a terra estava se despedaçando, a favor do  
vento.  
A carta rosa e brilhante voltou para as suas mãos.  
- "Ah, não!" - gritava em seus pensamentos - "Ela está vindo!" - e  
apertando o bolso onde estavam as cartas, pensou fervorosamente - "Que  
carta poderia me ajudar agora? Algo que não viesse pela frente, algo que  
viesse pelas costas..."  
- Use o trovão - aconselhou Shoran, observando a mulher vir lentamente, sem  
dó nem piedade.  
- Ah, mas é claro! - pegou a carta do bolso, mas ao ver a ação da menina, a  
ventania começou novamente, mas a carta já estava em suas mãos, o tigre de  
trovão caía dos céus, atingindo em cheio o seu alvo, esta caiu de onde  
estava, esborrachando-se no chão.  
Sakura com os olhos fixos na mulher, que, mesmo de cima do telhado de onde  
estava, dava para escutar sua respiração ofegante. Justamente quando uma  
pontada de dó estava apertando o seu coração, Kero disse algo que a  
surpreendeu.  
- Mate-a - ele também observava a mulher no chão, a alguns metros deles.  
- O... o quê?! - Sakura, que na sua vida mágica, nunca tinha matado  
ninguém, foi uma facada na sua alma.  
- Você tem de fazer isso. Senão ela vai voltar a nos atacar.  
- Mas... mas... - ia se sentir uma assassina. Mesmo que ela fosse ruim, não  
teria coragem. Jamais ia matar alguém. Era isso que achava sempre. Mas a  
hora tinha chegado.  
- Sakura - Shoran falava olhando para a garota -, você jamais tinha  
encontrado alguém realmente ruim antes, que fosse mal e precisasse matá-lo.  
Mas ela era.  
Olhou a angústia no rosto dela, e então ele próprio transformou de chaveiro  
a espada, e ia matar a garota no lugar de Sakura. Mas viu como era difícil.  
Sentiu que não ia conseguir. Ninguém queria matar ninguém, porém uma flecha  
aparentemente curta fincou na testa de WingChun, a maga do vento. Olharam  
de onde a flecha vinha; MeiLin segurava um arco igualmente pequeno, que  
provavelmente tirara da sua mochila; ainda na posição de ataque, amargura  
no rosto. Mas sim, ela tinha acabado com tudo.  
- Não vamos mais perder tempo com besteiras; se ninguém quer tocar nela, eu  
mesmo a matei.  
Em todos o mesmo pensamento; de como MeiLin era forte, e como ela tinha  
mudado dês daquele dia que a conheceu. Mesmo a amargura não escondia a sua  
força, mesmo sem poderes, ela ajudava, e ajudava muito; naquela ocasião,  
parecia ser a mais forte de todas.  
Como MeiLin dizia, ninguém preferia perder mais tempo; foram atrás do  
profeta e de Tomoyo. Na cidade deserta, Sakura e os outros podiam ver uma  
mulher andava calmamente. A mulher era a empregada de Tomoyo, ambas se  
reconheceram.  
Os olhos vidrados, um tanto frios, o movimento contínuo, e o rosto sem  
expressão diziam que ela não estava em si, sendo controlada pelo maligno  
profeta. Pra que ele precisava ser tão ruim assim? Resultado de quê? Algo  
sentimental? Algo que o feriu no passado? Nada poderia tirar os seus  
pensamentos profundos desse dia, estranhamente fortes, não sabia por quê.  
Não sabia de mais nada, quando a inocente mulher a atacou.  
- Água! - uma forte onda d'água atingiu-a em cheio, sendo empurrada pra  
trás, até suas costas se encontrarem com um muro.  
- Não a mate - dizia MeiLin, dessa vez olhos piedosos e suplicantes tinham  
tomado lugar dos olhos fortes e um pingo frio de alguns momentos anteriores  
- Se a matar pode mudar todo o destino de Tomoyo, e além disso essa pessoa  
é totalmente inocente, não fez nada de errado...  
- Ah... "eu não posso negá-la" certo - Sakura olhou se havia causado muito  
dano à mulher, agora se encontrava parada em frente ao muro.  
Ao que parecia tão frágil e fraca, desapareceu quando atacou Sakura, com  
rajadas de água. O farfalhar das folhas ao caos que estava acontecendo,  
pingos d'água voando para todos os lados que se podia imaginar, e lá  
embaixo, a empregada tentando atingir a estudante de 12 anos no céu.  
- Aiaiaiaiai!!! O que eu posso fazer numa hora dessas? "Eu poderia dar mais  
um empurrãozinho com água... Não... isso poderia machucar muito, não sei o  
que fazer... droga! Por que fiquei tanto tempo parada, sem usar as cartas  
Clow e esquecendo o efeito de cada uma, esquecendo e deixando para trás  
aquela criatividade que eu já tive um dia, aquela criatividade que me  
ajudava a lembrar nas horas mais difíceis qual carta usar?!".  
- Sakura, use a carta sono! - sibilava Kero ao seu lado. Ás suas costas  
MeiLin e Shoran.  
- Ah, tá! - ergueu a carta sono pro alto, e com um ar triunfante, deu um  
toque com o báculo no sono.  
Pólens transparentes e brilhantes cercaram-na. Com um baque, todos os  
pólens sumiram, e a mulher no chão ainda estava de pé, sem dormir.  
- Mas... ela ainda está de pé! - exclamou Sakura, apontando para o chão -  
Não deveria ser assim!  
De repente, antes que Shoran, MeiLin ou Kero pudesse responder alguma  
coisa, vários pólens saltaram para o ar, dando um grande sono para todos.  
Sakura tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas o pólen empurrava as suas  
pálpebras uma contra a outra. Tudo escuro. Sakura dormia com amargura  
transparecendo no rosto.  
A empregada andava na direção de onde Sakura estava caindo. Ela,  
suavemente, caiu no chão, a carta Alada perdera o seu efeito. Kero se  
instalara em um telhado, e em suas costas dormiam os outros dois.  
A empregada fechou os olhos. Uma das filhas do profeta, ChunLi, apareceu  
dos céus saltando de telhado em telhado.  
- Bom trabalho - dizia ela a mulher, esta com os olhos ainda fechados - Não  
precisamos nos dar ao trabalho de matar essa menina - Olhou para o telhado  
- Mas aquela outra...  
"Onde estou? Ah, me lembrei, o profeta, a carta sono, a empregada da  
Tomoyo... huum, por quê?! Por quê? Por que tem de dar tudo errado no  
momento em que eu mais preciso? Não sei... talvez seja um sinal, minha sina  
é aqui, meu destino é morrer aqui sozinha. Mas... e a Tomoyo? Ela precisa  
de ajuda! Todos precisam de mim! Naquela vez, no juízo final... estava tudo  
decidido, mas... eu poderia mudar as coisas, sim, eu poderia! Então eu  
posso mudar agora! Mudar o jeito que vai acabar!"  
- Keroooo! - berrou a garota, acordando num salto - Kero, aonde está você?  
Ele ainda se aconchegava no telhado, que parecia poder desmoronar com o seu  
peso a qualquer momento. Seus olhos dourados começaram a aparecer  
lentamente. Shoran também ia acordando devagar como a consciência de  
Sakura. Notou as costas de Kero. Algo faltava lá, uma confiança, a  
confiança sumira.  
- MeiLin... Cadê a MeiLin?! - berrou Sakura novamente, tentando se  
comunicar com o guardião distante.  
- Ela sumiu! Deve ter sido levada por aquela mulher!  
- "Ah não! Mais uma não! Eles... eles não podem vir comigo, irão ser  
levados também! Tenho de continuar sozinha, tenho de salvar elas, e  
derrotar o mago... sozinha" - em nenhum momento em sua vida havia tido um  
pensamento assim. Seria o desespero que o causara? Seria algum tipo de  
mágica? Talvez não, talvez sim. Mas a decisão martelava a sua mente, a  
decisão já havia sido tomada. Sem nem pensar uma segunda vez, Sakura  
levantou vôo com a carta alada.  
- Sakura! - Shoran olhava a menina se afastar cada vez mais, sem sentido  
nenhum. Não o escutava. Não queria escutá-lo. Parecia que não precisava que  
ninguém a enchesse. Enchesse de problemas.  
Os minutos se passavam de acordo com o vento. A cidade cada vez mais  
escura. Não sabia pra onde estava indo. A magia a guiava; a guiava para o  
lado mais sombrio da cidade.  
- Mas... mas o que eu estou fazendo?! - falou Sakura parando repentinamente  
- Eu... "não posso seguir assim, sem ajuda" - pensou em voltar, mas era  
tarde demais. Aquele pensamento, aquela sensação que feria tanto a sua  
mente quanto o coração, havia se expandido mais... e não queria largar  
Sakura, não ia deixá-la voltar. Continuou voando na direção em que ia. O  
vento soprava dizendo-a para voltar, mas ela não obedecia.  
ChunLi, sentada à beira de um rio, suspirou.  
- Sim, mais perto, mais perto, Sakura. Está chegando cada vez mais perto...  
mais perto do fim. Do fim do destino. Falta pouco... muito pouco, garota...  
venha, mais rápido... - fechou os olhos, se sentou no centro do rio. As  
águas tocavam o tornozelo da chinesa - E você, Madoushi, o que acha? Que  
menina mais imprudente não? Imprudente como você... como pôde ser assim,  
irmã? Ainda me dói dizer que é minha irmã... Trate de mudar... talvez o  
papai queira lhe ressuscitar, sendo assim - dando um sorriso maroto, se  
foi.  
Virou-se para trás novamente:  
- Eu estou te esperando, Sakura.  
ChunLi andou até uma sala onde estava seu pai e Tomoyo. E, encostada a uma  
parede, olhos vidrados, MeiLin.  
- Essa vai ser muito útil para jogarmos contra a menina. Uma semente da  
marionete nela é muito boa - se virando para Tomoyo, que olhava sem nenhum  
sentimento para o profeta - Essa seria Samiri? Essa menininha?  
- Sendo ela ou não, os poderes são incríveis. Não consegui sugar nem sequer  
1/3 de seu poder. Ela não quer que eu faça isso.  
- Controle-a, use a sua pedra verde... se puder colocá-la em seu controle,  
ela praticamente será sua, os poderes dela estarão a seu dispor.  
O mago observou por um breve momento os olhos calmos da menina.  
- Realmente ela não é uma criança comum - tirou outra pedra da prateleira.  
Encostou-o com pressa na testa da garota. A pedra se cravou, mas ela não  
ficou sob seu controle. Levantou lentamente uma das mãos e tocou o  
fragmento. Ela se partiu em vários pedaços, caindo no chão.  
- Uma hora ela terá de ceder - disse, impressionada com o ato poderoso de  
Tomoyo - Sakura está chegando....  
Sakura chegava dando passos rápidos, em uma pequena caverna que encontrara  
atrás de uma casa. Ao sentir uma presença estranha, diminuiu o passo. Ainda  
assim continuou andando.  
Do nada, apareceu ChunLi, sendo carregada por várias pétalas de flor rosa.  
Sakura.  
- Sakura, como foi imprudente abandonando seus amigos, não? - um cipó de  
ChunLi amarrou Sakura e a ergueu para o alto. Sakura fechou os olhos -  
Vamos Sakura, admita, você não acha realmente que eles virão te buscar, não  
é? Deixe me ver o que está sentindo... deixe-me agarrar a sua alma...  
- "É verdade" - pensou triste - "Eles não iriam se dar a todo esse  
trabalho, procurando uma pessoa que fugiu... sem sentido..." - Sakura  
entristeceu ainda mais.  
- Sakura, eles não irão vir... e essa pessoa que você gosta tanto...  
- "Shoran!"  
- Ele também não irá vir...  
Sakura sentiu que várias lágrimas queriam sair pelos seus olhos fechados.  
Estava tentando segurá-los, mas eles insistiam em sair. Uma grossa lágrima  
fez o seu caminho pelo rosto da menina.  
- Exatamente, Sakura. O que você deve fazer é odiá-los.  
- "Odiá-los? Por que deveria?"  
- Eles não irão vir, lembra-se? Se realmente fosse seus amigos, iriam vir  
te buscar.  
- "É verdade, devo odiá-los" - mas uma outra voz gritava bem fraca no fundo  
da sua mente - "Não! Não deve!!! Quem disse que não virão te procurar?  
Talvez não te encontrem, mas devem estar procurando, devem estar procurando  
muito!!!" - seria verdade? Que estariam procurando essa menina imprudente  
que escolheu seguir sozinha?  
Preferiu não pensar em nada. Mas a questão ainda ficava lá dentro. Mas não  
ficava pensando bem ou mal. Ficava deixando a mente voar. E isso parecia  
facilitar a entrada de ChunLi na sua alma.  
Já, já, iria estar no controle dela, para sempre, até o fim de sua vida, no  
passado...  
Um jato de fogo acertou em cheio ChunLi, que queimou intensamente,  
iluminando a caverna escura.  
- Kero!!! - Sakura abriu os olhos caída no chão.  
Shoran se ajoelhou ao lado de Sakura.  
- Por que você foi embora sozinha?!  
- Foi ela... - apontou com a mão trêmula para os restos da mulher queimada.  
- Ela... - Kero começou - é ChunLi, a "comedora de almas", como a chamavam  
antigamente. A vidente do bosque, diziam que ela plantava sementes da  
angústia nas pessoas.  
Ninguém falou nada. Uma flecha passou rapidamente por eles, e bateu no  
báculo de Sakura, errado-a por pouco. Uma flecha pequena, igual a de...  
- MeiLin!! - na parte mais escura da caverna que podia se ver, estava  
MeiLin, seu rosto um pouco coberto pela sombra. O arco em suas mãos. Puxava  
mais uma flecha da mochila - ela está igual a empregada!!! Vento!  
Um vento forte fez MeiLin largar a flecha. A franja de MeiLin saíra do  
lugar, e revelou uma pedra esverdeada, que Sakura pensou ser o motivo do  
controle de MeiLin. Cessou o vento.  
- Vocês viram? - perguntou, enquanto a outra se levantava - Tinha uma pedra  
na testa dela, acho que é o que está controlando a MeiLin.  
- Você tem que quebrá-la, Sakura - Kero falou rápido.  
- Mas como?  
- Tem que atacar a pedra.  
- E se eu acertar a MeiLin?  
- Use alguma coisa pequena, como a disparo - Shoran deu a idéia.  
- Não... - retrucou Kero - a disparo serve pra acertar uma pessoa, para  
atacar, ela não é muito precisa. Ela lança vários tiros contra uma pessoa,  
não daria certo. Você tem de usar a flecha.  
- Eu não sei usar arco e flecha!!!  
- Confie, Sakura! Deixe a magia mirar pra você, deixe ela te guiar, do  
mesmo jeito que te guiou pra cá.  
Falar até podia ser, mas quando você tem consciência de que pode acertar  
alguém, que pode chegar a matar alguém, era muito mais difícil deixar a  
magia te guiar. Além disso, será que poderia confiar na magia? Ela saberia  
acertar o lugar certo? Um deslize e pode acertar qualquer lugar da cabeça  
de MeiLin, o que com certeza a mataria. E como se tudo isso não bastasse,  
MeiLin não era um alvo fixo, ela poderia se mexer, causando a sua própria  
morte.  
Lançou um olhar suplicante para Kero, que lhe deu uma resposta rápida:  
- Não há outro jeito, Sakura. É arriscar ou nada.  
Sakura não evitou deixar cair uma lágrima de amargura. Se errar, tudo ia  
por água abaixo. A carta já estava flutuando para as suas mãos. Ela se  
transformou num arco e numa flecha rosa. O objeto estava postado no chão,  
ao lado do rio. Sakura pegou a flecha e a encaixou no arco, esticou-o, e  
tentava mirar exatamente na pedra que agora aparecia entre os cabelos da  
garota. Sua mão não parava de tremer, não conseguia mirar. Antes que  
pudesse fazer alguma coisa, quem estava atirando a flecha era MeiLin, mas  
Kero o impediu, dando neste uma patada.  
- "E agora?" - pensava intensamente - "Não vou atirar assim... Não, eu não  
vou! Senhorita Madoushi, você que era uma arqueira tão boa, me ajude a não  
cometer erros, você... poderia me guiar?"  
Agora não só sua mão, mas os seus braços também, tremiam freneticamente.  
Mais uma lágrima caiu no rio ao seu lado, quando sacudiu a cabeça, tentando  
fazer seus membros pararem de tremer. Incrivelmente, as águas do rio  
começaram a se mexer, e pingando água e deixando o seu caminho, prendeu  
MeiLin, evitando que ela se mexa. E desta surgiu a imagem de uma mulher,  
que já havia visto antes: Madoushi. Parecia que ninguém a via. Ela se  
aproximou de Sakura. Com a ponta do dedo, empurrou o arco mais para cima, e  
acenou com a cabeça. Sakura, cujas mãos agora pararam de se rebelar,  
atirou.  
A flecha voou com precisão, e acertou bem no centro da pedra esverdeada que  
lhe causara tantos problemas. MeiLin caiu de joelhos. Abaixou a cabeça e  
fechou os olhos.  
- Hã... MeiLin? - Sakura perguntou, e depois olhou para o lado, onde  
Madoushi sorriu, e sumiu.  
Ela abriu os olhos, por um momento assustou a todos. Depois, levou as mãos  
trêmulas até a mochila, onde guardou seu arco.  
- O... o que eu fiz?! - espantou-se.  
- MeiLin, agora acabou, isso já é passado - falou Sakura calmamente, agora  
vendo ela sob controle.  
- O profeta não deve estar longe, então temos de seguir em frente.  
A garota se levantou, agora mais calma, e retirando o arco que acabara de  
guardar, disse com a voz fraca, mas corajosa:  
- Então vamos seguir em frente.  
Sakura, antes de começar a andar, deu uma pequena olhada para o rio, e  
pensou agradavelmente:  
- "Obrigada, Madoushi. Eu prometo que farei o que seja preciso, e farei o  
bem, e o que tiver de ruim, eu mudarei o destino!"  
De algum lugar, talvez de dentro do rio, Madoushi escutava aquelas  
palavras, e ficou feliz. Ela derrotaria o seu cruel pai, e suas irmãs, que  
nunca gostou. Estava quase, lá, quando as palavras de Shoran a fizeram  
lembrar:  
- São quatro irmãs, não são? Falta então Madoushi e Ifurita.  
- Ah - Sakura interrompeu -, Madoushi não! Ela não foi convertida pelo  
mago, ela continua boa, como sempre foi! Ela me ajudou... e agora... a  
Ifurita... teremos de tomar muito cuidado.  
- Ela era a mais forte das irmãs, depois de Madoushi - ela ouvia pelas  
águas Kero dizer -, então devemos tomar o máximo de cuidado possível, e  
lembrar de usar sempre a água. Pois ela é do fogo.  
"Lembrar de sempre usar a água", essas palavras soaram forte para Sakura e  
para Madoushi. Madoushi sentiu que poderia ajudar em alguma coisa, e Sakura  
viu que precisava tentar ser calma como a Madoushi, e usar bem os seus  
poderes.  
As águas do rio seguiam o seu curso. Lá adiante, via o profeta, cada vez  
mais perto... agora via Ifurita... Ifurita vinha com um livro. Um livro  
grosso, marrom - o livro The Clow.  
- Senhor, aqui estão as cartas, cheguei antes de Sakura. Assim, poderá usá-  
los contra ela. Mas caso ela não me derrote, não precisará sujar as suas  
mãos com o caso...  
- Ifurita, não se preocupe... eu acredito que cada um tem a sua missão no  
mundo... E talvez a de Sakura fosse capturar as cartas. E, se as cartas não  
forem se soltar... Ela irá desaparecer.  
Sakura andava na frente dos outros três, agora sorrindo. Mas nem todo  
sorriso demonstra como a pessoa está por dentro. Ainda estava triste, não  
sabia qual o motivo, mas havia um pequeno buraco na sua alma, que a impedia  
de estar totalmente confiante e feliz. Ia salvar Tomoyo, sabia disso. Mas  
quanto ao destino?  
Uma luz rápida passou pela caverna. Ela ficara quente de repente.  
- Sakura - exclamou Shoran - é o fogo, é Ifurita!  
E era realmente ela. Parou na frente de Sakura, dando um sorriso diabólico.  
- Sakura, Sakura... falam tanto de você... - falava ela, com um tom maligno  
na voz - e vamos fazer dessa história a mais famosa... A história de sua  
morte!  
- Eu não vou morrer! - bradou Sakura - Não aqui, não agora; não pra você!!!  
- Que garotinha mais mal educada. Já que é assim... - seus cabelos negros  
de repente ficaram ruivos, e ficaram em chamas - Vamos ter de dificultar as  
coisas um pouco!!! Bola em chamas!  
Uma bola de fogo veio contra Sakura.  
- Água! - o fogo parou por um instante, mas a água evaporou, porém dera  
tempo de Sakura desviar. Por trás da bola de fogo viera Ifurita, que dera  
um chute no braço de Sakura. A menina sentiu como se o fogo tivesse  
penetrado dentro de sua pele. O braço não havia se quebrado, mas ainda  
assim doía muito - Luta! - uma carta que nunca havia usado muito, agora  
precisava confiar nele. E pretendia confiar muito. A figura da carta luta  
entrou no corpo de Sakura. Deixou ela tomar conta de si.  
Avançou para cima de Ifurita, que se encontrava em sua frente. Acertou um  
chute no ombro da mulher, esta lançou novamente uma bola de fogo, e de  
dentro dele surgiu e atacou.  
Durante a briga, Shoran chegara a usar sua magia da água, porém nada  
adiantou, a água evaporou mais rápido do que a carta Sakura.  
- "Sakura não irá conseguir assim" - pensou Kero - "A magia dela é dividida  
entre várias cartas, e a de Ifurita é concentrada no fogo. Precisamos de  
alguém que domine a água".  
Depois de Sakura se queimar, e ficar caída no chão, Ifurita olhou ela com  
desprezo, e Sakura notou como havia algumas pessoas malignas no mundo.  
Nunca tinha enfrentado esse tipo de pessoa antes, e parecia que essa era a  
hora.  
- "Assim eu vou morrer..." - Sakura pensou - "Mas aí eu estarei quebrando a  
promessa que eu fiz para Madoushi".  
Mas quando Sakura olhou para Ifurita, viu por trás dela, Madoushi.  
Novamente ela estava lá, ajudando Sakura. Ifurita já ia atacá-la novamente.  
Antes disso, Madoushi voou para o bolso de Sakura, onde estava a carta  
água. Quando a garota puxou a carta, notou que agora ela estava diferente,  
estava com os cabelos presos do mesmo jeito com que Madoushi prendia; nas  
mãos, que antes não podiam se ver, estava o abanador que a maga da água  
usava.  
- Água!!! - Sakura gritou no mesmo instante em que Ifurita a atacava  
também. A carta agora tinha um poder impressionante, ela apagara o fogo, e  
apagara também os poderes que Ifurita tinha, fazendo assim, ela cair  
bruscamente no chão.  
- Foi... foi ela, não foi?! - berrou Ifurita para Sakura - Madoushi, sua  
desgraçada, você sempre tinha que interferir nas coisas, você nunca  
conseguiu entender que nós éramos contra o mago... ele era igual a você!!!  
Um desgraçado!!! - as últimas palavras da maga do fogo fizeram Madoushi se  
enfurecer. Os pingos de água que restavam ao lado dela se juntaram, e a  
forma de Madoushi se formou. Ela envolveu Ifurita, e as duas desapareceram  
no meio das fumaças. Foram-se. Madoushi e Ifurita. Agora não restava mais  
nenhuma das irmãs; era a vez do mago.  
- Vamos - disse Sakura, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Sakura, aquela era Madoushi, não era? - perguntou Kero  
- Era... mas depois eu posso explicar - depois se virou para MeiLin, que  
não havia falado nada.  
- Bem... e agora?  
Shoran interrompeu, falando alto:  
- Temos de procurar o mago, e achar Tomoyo.  
Andando mais, cada vez indo para o interior da caverna, chegou a uma  
biblioteca. Uma sala grande, com paredes douradas.  
No centro da sala, estava a empregada de Tomoyo, caída. Sakura correu até  
ela. Não estava morta. Foi apenas jogada.  
A porta bem em frente do que Sakura entrou, se abriu. E de lá saiu o  
profeta e Tomoyo. A garota estava sendo puxada pelo braço.  
- Tomoyo!!!  
Ela não deu reação alguma. Apenas olhou para o profeta, que a puxou com  
mais força. Um rápido choque veio de Tomoyo, e fez com que o mago a  
largasse.  
Tomoyo foi de encontro com Sakura.  
- A sina de vocês vai ser aqui. De todos, até mesmo de Samiri. - o profeta  
mostrou o livro contendo as cartas Clow para Sakura, que se assustou.  
O profeta dos quatro elementos segurou firmemente a carta congelante, e  
atacou Sakura. Sakura usou a carta fogo, e derreteu rapidamente todo o  
gelo.  
- Isso é bobeira, nós temos as mesmas cartas!!!  
Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou atacando a menina. Kero soltou fogo  
contra o mago, este fez uma parede sólida de gelo, que se descongelou  
devido ao fogo.  
- Trovão! - Sakura pela primeira vez, atacou alguém, não para acalmá-lo, ou  
para imobilizá-lo, mas sim para matar. Queria que o trovão o atingisse e o  
matasse, para jamais prejudicá-la novamente. O trovão atingiu apenas a mão  
do profeta, que largou a carta Clow. Sakura tentou de novo, mas foi  
impedida pela carta escudo.  
Nada adiantava. Quando Sakura se preparava para atacar o profeta juntamente  
com Shoran, notou que a sua mão começou a clarear, e podia se ver através  
dela. Estava como a imagem de Madoushi, clara, como um espírito.  
- Sakura, você está sumindo! - exclamou Shoran, que se encontrava ao seu  
lado.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo?!  
Kero olhou bem para a mão de Sakura, e concluiu:  
- Há uma teoria que diz que todos têm a sua missão no mundo. Se a sua  
missão fosse capturar as cartas Clow, como agora elas não iriam se soltar,  
você não precisaria existir.  
Sakura se sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. Ele estava  
dizendo que se as cartas não se soltassem, ela não precisaria existir? Quer  
dizer que ela não tinha valor nenhum, era apenas a pessoa que ia capturar  
as cartas? Novamente este dilema sobre o destino. O destino estava escrito  
ou não? Ele poderia ser mudado ou não? Ia chorar novamente, e não ia  
impedir isso, tinha que chorar, a vida dela não tinha mais razão. Se iria  
sumir, nunca conseguiria impedir os atos do mago.  
- "Não pode ser! Cartas Clow, me ajudem, por favor!" - suplicou Sakura com  
os pensamentos, para as cartas que o profeta estava usando - "Por favor, me  
ajude!"  
O mago estava se preparando para dar o ataque final em Sakura enquanto ela  
estava desaparecendo. A primeira lágrima caiu no chão. Como ninguém  
esperava, as cartas Clow saíram do controle do mago. Sakura observou o que  
estavam acontecendo. As cartas formavam um círculo em volta do mago, e logo  
em seguida, formaram uma pilha que caiu na frente do homem. Ele, ainda  
inconformado com o que havia acontecido com as cartas, começou a chutá-las.  
E, olhando com muito ódio para Sakura, ergueu a mão, e abriu o seu buraco  
negro.  
Ele sugou tudo o que tinha pela sala: livros, estantes, cadeiras, apenas  
sobrava Sakura, dentro do escudo que tinha feito, junto com MeiLin, Shoran,  
Kero e Tomoyo.  
- Eu não sei quanto tempo esse escudo vai durar! - disse Sakura, já  
sentindo o vento dentro da barreira.  
- Temos que dar um jeito naquele sugador de almas dele! - gritou Kero com  
raiva, apontando para a mão do homem.  
Sakura ergueu a cabeça, e se apavorou com a cena que viu: as cartas Clow  
sendo sugadas pelo buraco! O pavor que teve foi tanto, até o ponto em que o  
escudo se desfez. MeiLin e Kero se seguraram numa parede, Tomoyo não sentia  
o vento, e ficou parada, enquanto Sakura e Shoran estavam prestes a serem  
sugados, e nunca mais verem a luz do sol.  
Sakura olhou para os olhos de Shoran, algo que nunca mais tinha feito, dês  
de que se declarara para o garoto. Sim, foi há alguns meses, quando apenas  
a paixão reinava. A relação havia esfriado muito, não havia mais vergonha  
entre eles, e isso parecia que atrapalhava tudo. Notou agora que o amor  
também ia se apagar. A garota esticou o braço, e segurou na mão dele, e  
apertou com força.  
Por que de repente aquele amor guardado no fundo da alma brotara assim, com  
tanta força? Ela estaria guardada, especialmente para este momento, o  
momento da morte deles? Apertou mais ainda a mão de Shoran, que causou uma  
magia inexplicável. Sakura sentiu a sua magia se enfraquecendo, saindo de  
seu corpo. Um brilho saía do seu coração, acontecia o mesmo com Shoran. A  
magia foi se enfraquecendo cada vez mais, até sentir que não havia mais  
magia nenhuma dentro de si. Os brilhos brancos se juntaram, e, com um  
sorriso de Tomoyo no fundo da sala, elas entraram no buraco sugador de  
almas. Foram entrando cada vez mais, até encher a mão do mago, e fazer o  
buraco negro se abrir mais. O buraco saiu da mão do profeta dos quatro  
elementos, e virou um buraco gigantesco. Ele sugou o profeta, que deixou um  
grito de raiva, o grito para a morte.  
Antes de Sakura e Shoran serem sugados também, o buraco negro se fechou.  
Eles caíram no chão. Apenas neste instante Shoran notou que Sakura estava  
inteira clara, não apenas a sua mão.  
Ela ofegava, e falava com as suas últimas forças, enquanto via a sua magia  
indo embora, para nunca mais voltar.  
- Eu não vou sobreviver... tenho que fazer alguma coisa...  
- Mas Sakura, você está sem a sua magia!  
Tomoyo se aproximou, e disse, com a sua voz calma.  
- E se usássemos isso? - ela mostrou uma carta rosa, a carta Sakura que ela  
havia perdido, a carta esperança!  
- Tomoyo, onde conseguiu isso? - Sakura perguntou, espantada com o que seus  
olhos viam, não acreditava neles.  
- Não sei, quando eu dei por mim, ele estava no meu bolso.  
Sakura encostou a ponta do dedo na carta rosa, que entrou dentro de Tomoyo.  
Um brilho intenso saía da menina, que subiu para o alto. Uma voz mais  
adulta, vinha de dentro de Tomoyo, falou claramente:  
- Sakura, seu poder agora foi embora. Tudo vai ser como era antes, agora.  
Sem magia, sem caos. Assim ordena a sacerdotisa Samiri... Que tudo seja,  
como deveria ser... - dizendo isso, Tomoyo desapareceu, transformando-se na  
carta. Ela rodou até tocar o chão. Ficou tudo branco para Sakura. Ela  
fechou os olhos.  
O que teria acontecido naquele momento? O que o destino reservara para ela?  
Abriu os olhos. Estava na frente de uma empresa. Era a empresa da mãe de  
Tomoyo, a loja de roupas. As suas costas, acordavam Shoran, MeiLin e Kero.  
Nem sinal de Tomoyo.  
Uma folha de calendário lhe indicava que voltara no tempo atual. Mas notou  
algo de diferente: o nome da empresa era "Sonomi modelos". Não S&T estilos.  
O que acontecera com Tomoyo? Os outros deviam estar se perguntando a mesma  
coisa; quando Sonomi passou por eles, parecendo não os notar, dizendo em  
voz alta com a amiga:  
- Eu queria tanto ter uma filha, para poder deixar o cabelo dela crescer,  
para ela ficar igual a Nadeshiko.  
Um frio passou por dentro do seu corpo. Tomoyo não existia. Nem ela, nem  
sua magia, nem as cartas Clow. Acabara agora. Nada mais ia atrapalhar a sua  
vida, a não ser pelo fato de que a sua melhor amiga era a reencarnação de  
uma sacerdotisa. Pelo fato de que vai conviver sem a menina que lhe dera  
apoio todas as vezes.  
- Vamos - chamou os outros, sem falar mais nada.  
Eles caminhavam em direção da casa de Sakura. Chegando lá, MeiLin se  
despediu de Sakura, sem falar uma palavra sobre Tomoyo.  
Shoran sentia que devia dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Sakura  
esperou Kero entrar na casa escondido, sem ser notado pelo seu pai, e  
esperou MeiLin ter ido longe o bastante. Sakura olhou nos olhos de Shoran,  
e como se não a mente, e sim o coração a mandasse fazer isso, o beijou. Era  
um momento eterno para Sakura. Porém com medo de que seu irmão chegasse, o  
largou, e entrou na casa rapidamente, com medo de que ele notasse algo que  
ela não queria mostrar.  
Subindo ao seu quarto, Kero estava fuçando as gavetas de Sakura, em busca  
das cartas Clow.  
- Elas não existem, Kero - falou Sakura triste.  
- Mas então por que eu existo?!  
- Porque... porque Tomoyo quis que fosse assim.  
- A Samiri?  
- Não Samiri, a sacerdotisa, e sim Tomoyo, a minha amiga.  
Kero não disse nada. Sakura notou que a sua roupa estava um pouco queimada,  
resultado dos ataques de Ifurita. Abriu o armário. Para a sua surpresa, as  
roupas que Tomoyo tinha feito para ela, durante as suas aventuras pra  
capturar as cartas Clow, ainda estava lá! Kero espiou por cima do ombro de  
Sakura.  
- Acha que um dia a Tomoyo existiu? - Sakura não ouviu a pergunta direito,  
pois sentiu alguma coisa dentro de uma das roupas que Tomoyo tinha feito  
para ela. Desdobrou a roupa. Era uma carta Sakura, porém a imagem era de  
Tomoyo, com um vestido florido, sorrindo, como sempre. Embaixo, estava  
escrito: "The hope" - era ela, a esperança!!!  
Kero perguntou novamente:  
- Sakura, acha que Tomoyo existiu realmente um dia?  
Enquanto Sakura apertava com mais força a carta, e a guardava com carinho,  
respondeu:  
- Talvez...  
FIM  
E aí? Gostaram? Me mandem e-mails, reclamando, elogiando, enfim, dando  
comentários. Eu vou fazer tbm uma história de Inuyasha, mas ainda vai  
demorar...  
Espero que tenham gostado!!!  
ASS: Rina Inverse 


End file.
